Las vueltas de la Vida
by LoverOfCerezo
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica lesbiana estudia en una escuela en que hombres y mujeres están separados. Ella quiere tener un estudio de mayor nivel y decide hacerse pasar por hombre y estudiar en el sector de ellos, donde el nivel de estudio es mayor,Sus amigas y neji la apoyan. Alli se encuentra con situaciones extrañas y conocerá a Uchiha Sasuke, que es Homosexual, cosas rara pasaran.
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**__****_

_**ADVERTENCIA**__**: Este FanFiction tendrá contenido lemon (no se que tan explicito porque aun no llego a esa parte. También contiene algunas palabras vulgares y groseras.**_

-

PROLOGO

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años y estoy en segundo año de secundaria ya finalizando para pasar a tercero, voy a una escuela en la que los hombres y las mujeres están separados desde cuarto grado de primaria, no conozco la razón pero no me importa mucho, en lo único que les tengo celos es en el nivel de sabiduría y estudio, ya que parece que en la parte de hombres los maestro son mucho más estrictos y enseñan mejor hasta donde yo sé. Muchas veces medité sobre cambiarme de instituto, pero no pude por una simple, pero gran razón, y es que no creo que me acepten en algún otro colegio porque…cabe decir que aunque no tengo muchos amigos, pero logre ganarme algunos aquí... y es porque soy lesbiana ¿Cómo lo supe? A los 11 años mientras que todas mis amigas babeaban por muchos actores adolecentes y chicos "sexys" -que por cierto, en mi opinión no tenían ni una pizca de atractivo- yo extrañamente me sentía más atraída con cuerpos femeninos, y modelos, siempre sentí algo de repugnancia en pensar en tener una relación con alguien del sexo opuesto, nunca me gustaron los hombres en absoluto, no digo que todos sean feos pero no llaman mi atención, a excepción de hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía ¿6? ¿7? Mmm no recuerdo pero solo fue un amor infantil, se me pasó rápido.  
>Justo a los 11 años fue cuando empecé a sentir un sentimiento hacia una chica que fue una de las primeras en aceptarme como soy, pero había un problema, era heterosexual... gustaba de un chico cuyo nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio de grandes ojos azules, piel bronceada y con una peculiares marcar en su rostro, era otro de mis pocos amigos, que aunque sentía celos de él, este fue uno de los pocos en aceptarme como soy y animarme… aun que él tenía un amor –yo lo denomino atracción física- por mí. Era un triangulo amoroso, ella enamorada de él, el de mi, y yo de ella…. Hyuga Hinata.<br>No fue ella quien me ayudo a aceptarme como soy, mi mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino fue la primera en aceptarme y ayudarme, gracias a ella no caí en depresión y sigo aquí, mi madre incluso tardo bastante en aceptarme tal y como soy más allá de mi orientación sexual…  
>Como dije antes, Ino es mi mejor amiga, y ella fue la única enterada en mi enamoramiento por Hinata, ella era hermosa sus ojos perlados, su lacio cabello azul, su tersa suave y blanca piel y un cuerpo muy bien dotado, era muy atractiva para mí, pero lo que me enamoro de ella fue su amabilidad, y porque además compartíamos un mismo dolor, en un principio, nosotras éramos rechazadas por nuestros padres por diferentes motivos, pero eso nos unía, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, compartíamos y hacíamos muchas cosas juntas.<br>Ya habían pasado dos años, yo tenía 13, no lo soportaba, un día me animé a declararle mis sentimientos, ella estaba muy confundida y algo nerviosa, por lo que me pidió tiempo, ella no era lesbiana pero parecía ser que no solo a mi me importaba mas lo sentimental que el género de la persona, ella también se sentía muy unida a mí y creía tener sentimientos por mí un tanto románticos, además de que apenas empezábamos nuestra primera etapa de adolescencia, en donde por lo menos para ella, todo era confuso, yo ya estaba completamente segura en mi gusto por las mujeres. Le di un tiempo y para mi felicidad ella me aceptó aun que no la veía completamente segura, quizás sea porque todavía siente algo por Naruto, no lo sé, pero también sentía algo por mi y eso me hacía la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.  
>Gracias a Hinata conocí a otras dos perfectas personas, TenTen y Hyuga Neji, este último es su primo quien por un tiempo me odió, no aceptaba verme con Hinata, detestaba el hecho de que su prima sea lesbiana, pero luego lo meditó, y para mi suerte lo acepto, nos hemos hecho muy unidos desde entonces.<br>Con Hinata no nos besamos en público para no molestar, a veces en los recreos cuando estamos fuera de el alcance de otros. Ya a los 14 años nos hemos hecho más unidas, no ocultábamos nuestra relación, ella parece haber olvidado a Naruto, no nos hemos visto mucho desde que, según Neji, el se puso bastante rarito, además de que ya no nos encontrábamos no solo porque los hombres y las mujeres están divididos en dos sectores, sino que los recreos -que era el único momento en que los varones y mujeres se podían ver- prefería pasarlos a solas con Hinata, caminábamos tomadas de las manos, estaban entrelazadas siempre, pero eso sí, nunca nos besábamos en público, era incomodo para ambas, no solo para los demás.  
>Ya por fin cuando tuve 15 años pase sin problemas segundo año, no es por presumir, pero soy una chica muy inteligente y estudiosa, con buenas notas, pero de todas formas el nivel de aquí es muy bajo, empezaba a impacientarme, cuando hablaba con Neji y le pedía algo de ayuda con matemática, el parecía haber estudiado eso ya uno o dos años antes, miré su carpeta y veía cosas tan raras que para mí era como para mis compañeras todo lo que estamos estudiando actualmente, claro, ellas son muy vagas y por eso no avanzamos, me sentí tan burra, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba cambiarme de instituto pero a la vez no podía, era casi uno de los pocos lugares en los que me encontraba con mi novia. Lo pensé muchos días hasta que se me encendió la lamparita en mi cabeza, Si, me pareció perfecta, aunque corría muchos riesgos pero también soy una buena actriz, esto será complicado pero necesitare la ayuda de mi ahora gran amigo.<p>

— Sakura… tu…. ¿Estás segura? — Cuestionó un muy dudoso Hyuga que no parecía estar de acuerdo — Es muy arriesgado, ¿Estarías dispuesta? Podrías sino cambiarte de escuela y enc- —

— ¡Nada de eso Neji! No pienso desaprovechar mi tiempo que tengo para estar con Hinata cuando puedo tenerlo, he decidido hacerme pasar por hombre, comprare peluca, ropa de hombre, y entre otras cosas necesarias como maquillaje para ayudarme a disimular un poco especialmente mis maños y algo de barba, mis uñas no las tendré tan prolijas, etcétera, por supuesto tendré que tener algún documento y boletín falso para esto, utilizare mi boletín pero tratare de cambiarlo a un nombre como…. ¡Lo tengo! Zakuro Hyuga, seré tu primo ¡¿No es genial?! Hahaha….—

— Sigo y seguiré pensando que estás loca, pero te apoyare— bufó. —Solo no te metas en un problema…— Dudó.

— Neji, ¿Alguna vez te dije que soy una buena actriz? Tranquilo, se cómo llevar las cosas, solo apóyame, ya se lo conté a Hinata, Ino y TenTen, pero necesitare tu ayuda, anda ¿Siiiii?— La pelirosa hizo unos ojito de perro implorando porque la siga en su plan.

—Tsk, bien, pero me debes una muy grande— sonrió el castaño.

La de ojos verdes saltó abrazando muy fuerte a su amigo llena de alegría, mostraba una sonrisa tan cálida que iba de oreja a oreja. —¡Cuando quieras lo que quieras cuñado! — Rió

—Sakura, no me llames cuñado aun no me acostumbro ni lo soy, ya bájate me estas asfixiando— soltó una pequeña risa mientras sostenía a "su futuro primo" tratando de no caer, la chica Haruno se colgó de él y este cargaba ambos pesos.

La joven se bajo de el dejándole aire —Bien bien, ya falta 1 mes para terminar las clases, y 4 para comenzar tercer año, preparare todo, comprare lo necesario y ya sabes— sonrió la de ojo jade. Gracias por todo.  
>El timbre sonó dando a entender que el recreo finalizó y ya debían volver a sus respectivas aulas, ambo se alejaron perdiéndose de vista el uno del otro.<p>

CAPITULO 1: Comienzo de clases.

4 meses más tarde…

—Vaya "Zakuro" eres todo un galan, haha— Escribió Ino en grupo de Whatsapp que comparte con Sakura Hinata y Tenten.

—Si tu lo dices nena, pero todo esto es de mi hermosa Hinata— comentó entre risas mientras añadía emoticones como ";D"

—¡Ay zakuro! no seas mala onda, ¿no hay nada para mí? ¡HINATA, COMPARTEME TU MACHO! — Bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro.

— Ino-Chan… él ya dijo a quien le pertenece n/n— comentó una muy tímida chica aun que por supuesto escrito no se notaba excepto por el "n/n" dejando a entender lo vergonzosa que era.

—Hahaha, deberías buscarte otro macho querida— comento Sakura con humor —Como….¿Sai? —

—Ay frentesota como te gusta burlarme ¿eh? Ese maldito PARECIERA CARECER DE SENTIMIENTOS TANTO POSITIVOS COMO NEGATIVOS— trazó la de ojos claros. — Pero… es tan sexy grrr— añadió dándole una personalidad babosa y cerda como su mejor amiga la describe.

—Hahahaha, ya calma tus hormonas mujer— Puso la pelirosa.

—Vaya vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Se sumó Tenten viendo la imagen que compartió la Haruno.  
>Se mostraba vestida de hombre, tenía una peluca castaña con pelos alborotados, se había maquillado, claro no como mujer, se dio un toque de hombre, mostrando una insipiente barba de adolecente, un típico traje de estudiante de secundaria, conjunto de una camisa gruesa y negra que tapaba su cuello, con botones beige, acompañados con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros relucientes, sus uñas se veían algo mas desprolijas para simular un poco sus femeninas manos. Quizás no era un chico tan masculino, quizás se vería como esos hombres con una apariencia con algunos rasgos de mujeres, después de todo habían algunos hombres así. Además, ella no era una chica de busto grande, eras pequeño y eso ayudaba, BASTANTE.<p>

— Con que este es el primo de mi novio— Se carcajeaba la castaña. —Te vez hermoso, quizás te cambie por tu primo ;) — Agregó irónicamente.

—Jeje Tenten, como le dije a la cerda, este macho tiene dueño— escribió "Zakuro" bromeando a lo que todas de tras de sus celulares se carcajeaban excepto la tímida Hinata que se limitaba a sonreír, el comentario de Sakura la apeno bastante.

—Oye que rudo, jaja ;) en fin, ¿Ya estas preparada? Ya casi es hora de salir— Pregunto la futura cuñada de Hinata.

—Claro que si J estoy lista, y algo nerviosa, ahora estoy en el tocador, arreglándome un poco algunos pequeños detalles, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para responder los mensajes chicas—

—Tranquila frente, todo irá bien— Afirmó Ino.

— Entonces nos vemos en los recreos, buena suerte Zakuro-kun xD— escribió Tenten.

Hinata que estaba muy apenada por la conversación anterior, volvió a mostrarse para brindarle apoyo a su amada novia —Mucha suerte sakura n.n por favor cuídate mucho y dile a Neji nii-san que te ayude en todo— comentó algo preocupada, pero creía que todo saldría bien.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, te amo Hinata, adiós chicas se los agradezco mucho, las quiero—  
>inmediatamente bloqueo el celular guardándolo en su mochila, comenzó por dándose algunos retoques y modificando su voz que por cierto la estuvo practicando los últimos 4 meses. Al fin consiguió imitar una voz similar a la de un chico, como la de Naruto, no es tan grave, o no era quien sabe, hace 3 años que no se hablan. Sonrió dando un último vistazo al espejo para enfrentarse a lo que sea y trasladarse a la parte de hombres, no acostumbra hablar con hombres que no sean Neji o su padre, ya que últimamente solo ha entablado relaciones con mujeres, se siente más cómoda. Y por fin lista… o listo para salir.<p>

_

Por fin estaba entrando y curioseando el nuevo sector de su escuela, claro el sector de hombres, miraba fascinada el pasillo, estaba todo tan ordenado, limpio, con cuadros de personas importantes, mapas, entre otras cosas típicas de una escuela. Habían bancos para sentarse, dos bebederos, un baño, parecía ser muy limpio todo, todo marchaba bien hasta que algunos jóvenes le guiñaban el ojo, o le sonreían picaronamente o quizás… ¿seductoramente? Sintió una gran repulsión, ella es lesbiana no le atraían los hombres pero ni un poco, ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que era mujer? Se esforzó demasiado para aparentar ser lo más masculino posible, ¿Y así de fácil la descubrían? No... No puede ser, sus amigas le dijeron ya que luce bastante bien, además, no parecían sospechar. Prefirió caminar de largo y saltearse la mirada de algunos chicos, otros permanecían tranquilos, ella tenía que ir a el salón 3ro A, subiendo las escaleras, las encontró, y encontró otro pasillo, mucho más grande aun, y más sorprendente y deslumbrante, incluso estaba todo mas acomodado y organizado que en su antiguo sector de mujeres. Volvió a ver cosas extrañas, como dos chicos tomados de la mano, parecía algo más que amistoso, y los hombres no suelen caminar de las manos como las mujeres. Prefirió ignorar otra vez. Esta vez algo más raro, dos hombres entrando a un aula, pero uno dándole una nalgada en el trasero al otro, que pareció corresponderle con risas traviesa. Se quedo parada tratando de comprender que sucedía en la escuela, un leve sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, estaba estupefacta, para luego mostrar una mueca inconsciente de asco, cuando se percato de la hora llegaba tarde 5 minutos, sin más empezó a mover sus largas piernas a una gran velocidad.

— Primero B….Segundo A…Segundo B... Tercero A…. ¡Aquí es!— Jadeaba por tanta corrida, permaneció parada unos segundos y al fin abrió la puerta, el maestro estaba preguntando los nombres y los alumnos se presentaban, aun que todos voltearon mirándola.

— Ooooh, tú debes ser el nuevo del que me mencionaron ¿Verdad? — Preguntó invitándola con una sonrisa un maestro bastante joven, gran parte de su rostro no se veía, era un hombre de ojos negros con un extraño peinado color plateado, y bastante revuelto.

— ¡L-Lo siento mucho sensei! — Agachó la cabeza avergonzada, odiaba llegar tarde a una clase.

— ¿Mmm? Tranquilo, eres nuevo, siempre pasa, pudiste haberte perdido, siempre me pasa en las calles, hehehe, Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, puedes tomar asiento— respondió el maestro de manera simpática.

— Gracias— Sonrió Zakuro mirando algún asiento libre.

— Sensei, el es Hyuga Zakuro, mi primo, como le mencioné es nuevo— Dialogó Neji para poder llamar la atención de la Oji-Jade — Zakuro, ven aquí, te reservé este asiento al lado mío— indicó el castaño

Sin dudarlo ella le regaló una sonrisa y se sentó junto a él. — Gracias— susurró para que solo él la oiga.

Neji solo asintió. El profesor retomó el tema del que estaban hablando antes de ser interrumpido por el nuevo.

— Bien, ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? — interrogó el Hatake

— Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke— Respondió un joven y apuesto pelinegro con sus ojos de un mismo color. El azabache demostraba ser un chico muy serio de pocos amigos con solo escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

Sakura volvió a sentir esa extrañez en el instituto cuando vio a muchos compañeros con sonrisas dibujadas de la misma manera que las mujeres hacen por el… claro, ella ya conocía a Sasuke, solo por vista, y sabía que entre las mujeres era popular y que todas babeaban por él, o casi todas. Otra vez decidió ignorar esa extraña situación, se sentía confundida, pero simplemente ignoró, desplazando el recorrido de su mirada a aquel serio uchiha, lo miro por un rato, entonces recordó algo de él que sucedió cuando apenas tenía 6 años.

-Ya veo, el es el chico de aquella vez… aun recuerdo su mirada en ese instante, aun que… no puedo creer que alguna vez me gustó este chico, ahora no puede suceder ni de milagro, pero aquella vez fue bueno que haya aparecido justo— Pensó la Haruno, inconscientemente sonrió y hasta largo un inaudible "hehe". Entonces notó que él la estaba mirando de una manera tan…. Penetrante, tenía una expresión aun más seria que antes, como diciendo "¿Qué me miras idiota?" La estaba fulminando con la mirada, cuando ella ni siquiera le había hablado alguna vez, claro exceptuando aquella ocasión pero esa vez nada malo había sucedido y fueron escazas las palabras. De un rápido movimiento ella viró su cuello con su rostro al frente, donde el profesor se ubicaba, se puso seria y con una gota de sudor en su perfil izquierdo por la inexplicable reacción que tuvo Sasuke con ella, cosa que Neji notó pero no dijo nada, solo miro de reojo. Por un momento, el ahora nuevo Hyuga, se quedo volando en la luna, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, por como actuaban los jóvenes, por la reacción de Sasuke, por el estado de la escuela, tan bien cuidada, no era de esas que eran prejuiciosas pero no solía ver hombres tan prolijos, solo unos pocos actuaban normal. Repentinamente una voz no muy grave la hizo volver a la realidad, una voz familiar…. ¿De quién era? Ella lo observó y lo reconoció al instante

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy el alumno más inteligente de todos aquí! ¡Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo! —

¿Cómo olvidar esa voz? Era su hiperactivo amigo Naruto, ese rubio gritón, aun seguía diciendo esa extraña palabra "dattebayo" pero ella no puede decir nada, ya que también suele gritar "shannaro", segundos después cayó en cuenta que él se estaba rascando la nuca riendo mirando en dirección a ella, con un leve sonrojo, sus ojos se veían achinados, ella se limito a levantar una ceja.

— Bien Uzumaki Naruto, solo había pedido tu nombre, por lo que me comentaron no fueron muy buenas tus últimas notas del año pasado… así que trata de estudiar— Exigió kakashi, razón por la cual Naruto comenzó con su griterío al instante y soltando varias gotas de sudor.

— Ya perdimos mucho tiempo discutiendo Naruto… como les dije, soy el profesor de Geografía y ya me verán en otras materias como Historia. Este año necesitaremos muchos materiales, como libros y varios mapas, también necesitaran escribir varios apuntes, es mi manera de trabajar, y espero que se comporten, si no pasan al menos 3 exámenes en esta materia, ¡SE QUEDARAN EN ESTA ACADEMIA Y REPETIRAN DE AÑO! — Exclamo el sensei, yo al menos sabía que eso era mentira, simplemente lo hace para que nos asustemos y estudiemos, así saldremos muy sabios de la escuela.

-como a mí me gusta, exigente-Pensó la peli-rosa camuflada.

_

Vi a ese chico nuevo que Neji mencionó entrar, llegó tarde interrumpiéndome justo cuando iba a presentarme, tenía una apariencia de esos hombres de "los que van abajo" se veía muy joven y no tan varonil... el se disculpó con Kakashi y tomó asiento. Noté como Naruto estaba mirándolo, estaba sonrojado, eso me enfureció, además, el no era Gay, estaba seguro, pero aun así se sonrojó por un hombre, cuando el dijo ser heterosexual, estaba completamente furioso, pero claro yo sé disimularlo, desde entonces detesté a ese maldito Hyuga, además de interrumpirme… la voz de kakashi corto mi concentración con mis pensamientos y volví a presentarme, como siempre muchos me miraban admirándome, aun que Naruto parecía estar mirando a ese desgraciado Zakuro, si me gustan los hombres, pero quien realmente prefiero que me mire es Naruto. Por un momento me sentí observado por ese primo de Neji, volteé para ver si estaba en lo cierto, y no solo eso, sino que estaba sonriéndome, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Estaba jodiendome? Me molesté tanto que me sonría de esa manera, si no fuera porque estoy en la escuela lo agarraría y lo mataría a puñetazos, lo fulminé con la mirada y este rápidamente la desvió, se quedo muy tensó, asustado como un gatito, yo sonreí triunfante, pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver que Naruto nuevamente se sonrojo con aquel chico, ¡OTRA VEZ, MALDICIÓN! ¿Lo conocerá de algún lado? Kakashi se quedo hablando de cosas que no presté atención y luego se fue gracias a la campana, yo Salí inmediatamente después de Naruto y caminé a su lado, quizás el no era gay pero yo era su mejor amigo, con que no tenga novia me hacía feliz, las mujeres me dan algo de rabia y asco, excepto por mi difunta madre, no sé como a él puede gustarles.

— Naruto… ¿Lo conoces? ¿Al nuevo? — Cuestionó simulando no estar enojado.

—Emmm… no realmente, es la primera vez que lo veo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sasuke?— Se intrigó el rubio.

— Hmp… nada en especial, dobe, es solo que lo mirabas y…. estabas sonrojado, parecía como si lo conocieras, y… creía que no eras gay— Escupió eso ultimo algo enfadado, el realmente gusta de Naruto, aun que no se atreve a decírselo.

— ¡Jaaaajajajajajaja TEME! — exclamo entre risas el uzumaki. — Sabes que no soy gay, pero ese chico se me hizo familiar, y es que se parece mucho a una chica de la cual yo gustaba, aun que tengo tiempo sin verla— Aclaró.

— Hmp… no tienes por qué contarme esto, no me interesa— contestó el azabache guardándose su enojo junto a su orgullo. — Oye dobe, iré por algo de agua, espérame aquí ya regreso.

Mientras caminaba estaban mis compañeros mirándome sin pudor, aunque obviamente me caen mejor que las arrastradas de las mujeres, y mi preferencia sexual son los hombres, lo tengo definido al 100% las mujeres son molestas, en parte me gusta que los hombres me observen de esa manera, pero a la vez me molesta un poco, no quisiera involucrarme con uno de ellos. Al fin llegue al bebedero, tomé un poco de agua y luego fui al baño, como siempre habían hombres muy mirones y otro que eran escasos ni les interesaba mirar, la razón es porque no son homosexuales. Cuando acabé me lavé las manos y mojé un poco mi rostro para despabilarme un poco y calmarme un poco con mis pensamientos torturantes, por suerte me relajé, me quede mirándome en el espejo por unos minutos, suspiré, y salí al encuentro con Naruto, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encuentro con una imagen horrible.

El timbre sonó, el profesor salió y después de él los alumnos accionaron igual. Yo salí con Neji al patio así me encontraba con las chicas, pero al parecer hoy no vinieron me dijo él, ya que las mujeres empiezan un día después, eso no lo sabía. Me quede platicando con Neji sobre lo extraño que estaba todo aquí.

— ¿Sabes Neji?… he notado cosas raras por aquí, he visto chicos que me miraban como tratando de seducirme, pero estoy segura de que me veo como un hombre, también ví un chico tocándole el tra-

— Sakura…. Aquí la mayoría son Gays, debí mencionártelo, por eso te decía que Naruto se puso rarito…—

— ¿E…enserio? — La joven estaba impactada por la noticia, ¡Naruto era Gay! Por eso es que él le sonreía, el no se había percatado de que ella era Sakura, y como muchos otros le sonrieron, ¡GENIAL! Ella creía que siendo hombre no tendría problemas y tiene más de los que se imaginó, bastante que no le gustaban los hombres ahora la acosan.

— Si, se la pasa mucho con Uchiha Sasuke— Reveló en tono serio como de costumbre.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke es gay? E…. el chico del que muchas están muertas ¿ES GAY? ¿Y ESTA CON NARUTO? HAHAHAHA WOW EL NOTICIÓN QUE SE LLEVARA INO, ahora entiendo la razón por la cual el rechazaba a todas las chi- — un sonido la interrumpió

— Si, es Gay, solo que no lo admite, espera, el celular, mi madre me llama, ya vuelvo— se disculpó mientras atendía la llamada—

— Claro por supuesto— Dijo ella alejándose entrando al pasillo. Mientras caminaba vio a un chico bastante pálido junto a Naruto. Naruto… quizás con el pueda conversar, ella se acercó a él saludándolo, sabía que ese chico hiperactivo aceptaba a cualquiera que le hablara y era muy agradable. — ¡Hola! Tú eras naruto ¿Verdad? — preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Tú eres el nuevo! El es Sai, un idiota sin remedio Jajajajajaja— simpatizó el rubio.

— Hola— dijo Sai sonriendo de una manera inexplicable, era una sonrisa falsa, pero no de esas que muestran odio por dentro, era una sonrisa sin algún sentimiento y solo forzada. Sakura se le quedo mirando pero bruscamente reaccionó al ver el rostro de Naruto tan cerca de ella y cerrando sus ojos.

— S….Sakura-chan— susurró Naruto de manera inconsciente, casi la besaba pero ella lo freno y parecía muy nerviosa, obviamente ella creía que era Gay, pero eso la desconcertó completamente, entonces ¿él sabe que es ella? El inmediatamente reaccionó. — ¡D-D-D-D-D-Disculpa Zakuro! Es que…. Te confundí con una chica muy bonita, tienes tus mismos ojos y facciones— soltó Naruto rascándose la nuca muy nervioso, parece ser que él sigue gustando de ella y no es Gay. Ella se excusó con que su primo la estaba esperando, los saludo simulando tranquilidad y se despidió de ambos, tomó un camino hacia donde se hallaba un bebedero, repentinamente sintió que la circulación de la sangre en su brazo se le cortaba, no sabía que pasaba, entonces sintió como bruscamente alguien la llevaba al baño corriendo, cerrando la puerta bruscamente e hizo un sonido que casi la ensordeció. Ese alguien soltó su brazo empujándola contra la pared del baño, provocando que gimiera de dolor, pero aun simulando su voz de hombre.

— ¡TU! MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE NARUTO? ¿SE CONOCEN¡— gruñó su compañero azabache con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

— Y-y-yo, no, nada, espera te estás confundiendo ¡yo…!— frenó su voz cuando vio el puño de Sasuke cerrándose y levantándose para golpearla, estaba aturdida y no sabía qué hacer, sintió mucho miedo, estaba paralizada y no podía moverse, vio su puño acercándose a su rostro y…..

_

_**Si les gustó les pido que me dejen un review apoyándome para continuar con la historia no les cuesta nada por favor, publicare los primeros 3 capítulos lo mas rápido posible y si tiene éxito lo continuo :) Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_

CAPITULO 2:

!PUNCH! el impacto del puño de Sasuke clavó justo en la mejilla de Sakura, ella cayó al suelo, el golpe fue muy fuerte, y ese chico también lo era, estaba aterrada, el se estaba acercando a ella otra vez, la levantó bruscamente sin piedad jalándola de sus brazos.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES EH? ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO VUELVES A TU MALDITA ESCUELA? — Sasuke estaba sacado, volvió a pegarle en el mismo lugar, ella otra vez volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez se escapó sangre de su boca, sus lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, y otra cosa más se le escapó, Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante imagen que veía, sus ojos estaban como dos plato enormes, vio a una mujer escupiendo sangre y llorando, una peluca tirada en el suelo. Sintió algo de culpa al ver que lloraba pero seguía enfadado, tomó un papel y se lo lanzo brutalmente como si fuera un perro callejero al que le tiran comida, además, aun que no le caían bien las mujeres no le gustaba golpearlas, no por ese tema de caballerosidad o que el hombre debe tratar bien a la mujer, para nada, sino que son más débiles que los hombres y están en desventaja, así que ya no la golpeó, ella miro su peluca y seguía sollozando limpiándose con el papel que él le lanzó, este seguía ahí parado mirándola sin decir nada, pero aun con odio en sus ojos, solo que disminuido.

— ¿Una… mujer? — Preguntó totalmente sorprendido pero a la vez entendiendo porque Naruto se sonrojaba, seguro era esa maldita la cual a él le gustaba. — ¿Por qué rayos viniste aquí? Ya entiendo porque me sonreías, eres de esas zorras que no paran de acosarme ¿Verdad? Y quieres joder a Naruto, ¡Se que lo conoces y que él te conoce! ¡Aprovechaste cuando yo me alejé de él! ¡El tarado de Neji acaso es tu amigo y te ayuda! ¡¿Verdad?! Ese maldito sabe que…. lo que es Naruto para mí ¡y tu seguro eres su amiga y esas zorras que me acosan y quieres alejarme de él! ¡¿No?! Te diré algo, las mujeres NO ME GUSTAN, y menos las perras como TU, Vete a la mierda, ya mismo le avisaré al director y l- —

Sakura estaba que no paraba de derramar lagrimas, no entendía de qué carajo estaba hablando este chico, solo entendía que estaba enamorado de Naruto o algo así pero parece que el entendió las cosas mal, MUY MAL, lo peor es que la estaba insultando sin razón, pero eso ya no le importaba, ni su dolor en el rostro, ella sintió miedo de que la descubran y la expulsen, sería capaz de humillarse ante su agresor con tal de que no la expulsen, necesita buenos estudios si o si. Especialmente con matemática ya que iban muy atrasadas en su escuela de mujeres.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡Por favor! ¡Estas entendiendo mal las cosas!, no me gustas, ¡NO ME GUSTAS! Yo a Naruto si lo conozco pero tengo tiempo que no he hablado con él, simplemente vine aquí por estudios, el sector femenino tiene un nivel muy bajo y aquí están muy avanzados, Neji uno de mis pocos amigos hombres me muestra como van avanzando sus estudios y me di cuenta de lo atrasadas que estamos nosotras las mujeres, es por eso que vine aquí haciéndome pasar por Hombre, y Neji solo me ayudo, e inventó que yo soy su primo Zakuro Hyuga, enserio no me gustas— Repitió desesperada entre sollozos. — Por favor, mantenlo en secreto, ¡juro que no te molestare! — Ella se humilló arrodillándose ante él con una cascada de lágrimas.  
>Por su parte Sasuke la miraba extrañado, sintió un poco de pena pensando que se propaso con esa chica, sin embargo, el disfrutó que se humille, sonrió arrogante, y giró para salir de allí, pero antes le dejo en claro dos cosas.<p>

— Bien…. Mantendré tu secreto, pero tú NO TE INTERPONGAS en mi camino con Naruto, ni tampoco llegues a contar nada de lo que dije, porque no tendré piedad, espero que te quede BIEN claro— Sin más decir se retiró.

Rápidamente se colocó la peluca antes de que alguien entre, se seco las lagrimas y limpió la sangre, tenía los ojos rojos y su mejilla derecha estaba bastante roja por el golpe que recibió, seguramente en la noche ya se pondrá morado y dolerá bastante, se toco la mejilla para calmarse, se mojó el rostro, y salió del baño, el recreo estaba terminando así que sin pensarlo fue a su salón, por suerte el profesor y varios alumnos no estaban, ella se sentó en su silla, se tomó el último minuto que sobraba de recreo para responder un Whatsapp de Ino.

— ¿Cómo va tu primer día Zakuro-kun? Haha, yo por suerte no empecé hoy, un día libre mas— Escribió su amiga.

Ella rió, irónicamente no fue un muy buen comienzo, pero se acostumbraría —Ni te cuento, xD— respondió. — No festejes tanto cerda que tendrás que dormirte temprano hoy—

— ¿Esos son los modales de un muchachito hacia una muchachita tan linda como yo Zakuro-kun? — bromeó la rubia jugando

— Hahahaha, tienes razón, yo soy un caballero— comentó siguiendo la broma, eso es lo bueno de tener amigas como Ino, a pesar de aun estar triste, estaba riendo. — Ino, ya me voy ya está por entrar la profesora, nos vemos mañana, besos— Saludo y bloqueó el celular.

La profesora estaba entrando, mientras los demás alumnos regresaban a clases detrás de ella, Neji incluido, este último percibió que el rostro de su amiga estaba algo rojo, y que ella había llorado, si… alguien le había golpeado.

— Sakura…— murmuró. — ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

Ella miró a Sasuke quien acababa de entrar con Naruto, el le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna como si nunca la haya visto, su indiferencia le entristeció, hubiera preferido que le pida disculpas para arreglar la situación, pero si no cuenta nada está a salvo y no insistiría, le regresó la mirada al Oji-Perla sonriendo falsamente. — Nada, Neji.. Todo está bien— mintió, cosa que esté no creyó, hasta se dio cuenta como miró al azabache y como este le devolvió la mirada, algo paso con el Uchiha, algo que ya había notado desde antes pero no le dio importancia, pero ahora el caso es distinto, Sakura había salido golpeada.  
>Neji se enojó, sabía que fue el Uchiha quien la había golpeado, ese maldito tocó a la novia de su prima, Sasuke vislumbró como el Hyuga lo miraba de manera fulminante y le devolvió la misma mirada, se quedaron así hasta que la profesora interrumpió su lucha visual.<p>

— Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju— informó una mujer con unos pechos enormes, demasiado grandes. — Soy su profesora de matemática, y fisicoquímica, voy avisándoles que vayan comprando todo tipo de materiales, como cuadernillos que muy pronto les daré sus respectivos nombres editores y editoriales, también elementos básicos como calculadora científica, regla de 20 o 30 CM. Cosas que no me gusta que hagan en mi clase, ¡HABLAR CUANDO ESTOY EXPLICANDO!, y si llego a ver copiones en los próximos exámenes, que serán bastantes, LES QUITO LA HOJA Y REPRUEBAN EL PRIMER TRIMESTRE, ¡¿DE ACUERDO?!

— Si— respondieron todos bastante atemorizados por aquella intimidante mujer, aun así a Sakura le agradaba que fuera exigente.

— Perfecto, ahora alumnos, quiero que se presenten, empieza tu, jovencito, luego sigue el de atrás, y luego pasamos a la siguiente fila repitiendo lo mismo— ordenó

— Mi nombre es Rock Lee—

— Inuzuka Kiba—

— Uchiha Sasuke—

Sakura se paralizó al oír ese nombre, le tenía un poco de miedo, debía aceptarlo pero en realidad tenía miedo de que la vuelva a lastimar o que la delate, pero no lo cree, ya había dicho que no.

— Tu, despierta, es tu turno de presentarte, ya paso el turno de los demás, preste atención, en mi clase no se duerme ni se está volando por las nubes jovencito— reprochó la mujer de pechos exuberantes.  
>— Lo-lo siento— agachó la cabeza. — Mi nombre es Hyuga Sakur... EJEM EJEM, Hyuga Zakuro— arregló<p>

— Nara Shikamaru— Articuló con flojera el de atrás suyo, y así continuo la clase hasta el último de la clase.

— Bien. Ahora, comenzaremos con clase de matemática, pero primero quiero evaluarlos, y ver que Tanto saben, aquí traje algunos exámenes, no son con nota numérica, son exámenes de diagnostico, pasaré por cada uno de su bancos a entregarle las hojas— En cuanto lo hizo prosiguió. — Bien, den lo mejor que tengan y sorpréndanme, comiencen, ¡YA! —

Inmediatamente todos tomaron el lápiz y comenzaron a leer todo el examen, Sakura por su parte sabía algunas cosas anteriormente, otras eran cosas que Neji le enseñó, claro ella no era tan tonta de no saber que se haría un examen diagnostico, por lo que Neji le enseñó, y ella lo aprendió estudió y repasó. Durante el tiempo en el que Sakura estuvo presente en el examen lo único que se oyó es a Naruto haciendo un berrinche por miedo, y luego otro sin razón alguna. Al Terminar su examen se lo entregó a la profesora, fue la primera en terminar, e inmediatamente salió a fuera de la clase. Minutos pasaron y aun no salía ningún alumno, excepto Shikamaru, a quien le habían quitado el examen por dormir en la hora y no querer hacerlo, a él lo vio salir del salón caminando vagamente alejándose cada vez más.

-Que chico tan extraño… me pregunto si también será gay- Pensó.

El sonido del picaporte de la puerta la distrajo, miró para saber quién era, deseando que fuera Neji, pero claro, su suerte volvió a jugarle en contra, era el otra vez, el Uchiha que la golpeó anteriormente, ese maldito, pero no podía decirle nada, y aunque podría amenazarlo con su secreto, podrían tacharla de mentirosa, claro, ella era nueva allí y nadie la conoce, ¿Por qué ella sabría un secreto tan intimo de ese tipo? Es casi seguro de que no le creerían.

—Hmp— Articuló. Se sentó en un banquillo cerca de ella, en realidad la detestaba pero en esos momentos no lo demostraba.  
>Ella por su parte estaba incomoda, nerviosa, algo asustada, tenía las manos en su regazo apretándolo fuertemente, tenía los puños cerrados, sus uñas se clavaban en sus manos, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como punto fijo el suelo, o sus zapatos, la verdad es que no estaba mirando nada, mordía su labio inferior, hasta que ella misma sintió algo de dolor por lo que se estaba haciendo.<p>

-Muévete- Fue lo que la mente de Sakura pensó. -Muévete si no lo soportas ¡SHANNARO! Este tipo está loco, vete de aquí- Nuevamente su Inner le ordenó reprochándole. Cuando por fin se levantó de su asiento, sin prevenir nada el habló.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? — Interrogó

—N….no creo que te incumba…— contestó aun con su nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro, pero aun así lo miro a los ojos determinada.

—He dicho que CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE— Preguntó... aun que más bien le ordenó elevando su tono de voz.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para averiguar cosas sobre mí en alguna parte y mandar a darme una golpiza? ¡ANIMAL! — Escupió la furia que mantenía dentro, al segundo que dijo eso se arrepintió, él la estaba mirando con odio pero sabía no le haría nada, o eso cree... Ya que se estaba acercando demasiado.

—Dime YA cómo te llamas si no quieres que te expulsen de aquí— La enfrentó conteniéndose de algo que podría ser fatal para ella.

—….— Sakura simplemente viró su cabeza mirando hacia la pared. —Haruno Sakura….— Finalmente reveló su nombre al Uchiha, volvió a mirar al chico pareció estupefacto, se quedo con los ojo abiertos, muy abierto, lo oyó preguntarse a el mismo ¿Haruno Sakura? Casi en un susurro pero audible para su oído.

—Tsk…. Escucha, nunca, NUNCA le reveles tu identidad a Naruto… ¿Entiendes? — Ordenó

—Ni si quiera estoy interesada en que alguien más conozca mi identidad así que tenlo por seguro…. Que tú me hayas descubierto fue algo que me vino de improvisto, no sabía que habían BESTIAS por aquí—

—Ya cállate estup….—

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Naruto rascándose la nuca y con una expresión curiosa.

—No… nada— respondió Sakura. —Ya me voy, adiós. — Manifestó secamente para alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí

—Parece que tendremos el examen diagnostico eh…. Pff… pan comido— Habló sasuke para sí mismo.  
>Esa profesora parecía ser bastante exigente, pero el examen diagnostico es simplemente los temas tratados en el año anterior, Sasuke ya se veía venir a Shikamaru durmiendo, típico el siempre diciendo que rehacer algo ya visto es problemático. También se veía venir los griteríos de Naruto, pero no se vio venir a naruto mirando al rostro de la chica disfrazada, inconscientemente su cara cambio con una mueca de disgusto mordiéndose el labio, tomo una hoja que estaba por allí en su banco, la arrugo toda haciéndola un bollo y se la tiro en la cabeza, muy disimulado, Naruto reaccionó haciendo un griterío preguntando quien fue, y provocando problemas, pero para la suerte de Sasuke dejo de mirar a aquella chica.<br>Luego paso lo típico, la profesora gritándole a Shikamaru por dormir, y el rápidamente le entregó la hoja insistiendo en que todo eso es problemático, al segundo Zakuro entregó su Hoja. -Me pregunto si él será tan inteligente-pensó. No le faltaba mucho para terminar, todo fue muy fácil, llego al último problema y con toda seguridad lo termino y se la entregó, salió a fuera encontrándose con aquella chica fingiendo ser chico, la notó nerviosa, eso fue algo que le encantó. -Si… témeme tonta- Dijo su mente y sonrió triunfando disimuladamente. Tomo asiento mientras la miraba de reojo, era graciosa la imagen que tenía, parecía un cachorro asustado, pero eso se le olvidó en el momento en que la curiosidad lo invadió, quería saber su nombre real, además, quizás sea ella la chica de la que una vez Naruto le habló y la nombró como la chica de sus sueños… que asqueroso fue oír salir eso de los labios de él. Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero él la detuvo, ella se quedó quieta pero lo miró. Una pequeña batalla se armó hasta que ella no se identificó, cuando lo hizo, el se quedo shockeado, SAKURA HARUNO, era ella la chica de la cual Naruto gustaba, temía que Naruto la descubriera y la recordase, no quería para nada que él la recordase, simplemente le ordenó que no revele su identidad, ella le respondió añadiendo un insulto pero esto no le importaba mucho, la voz de Naruto interrumpió su discusión y la retirada de ella de aquel lugar no se hizo esperar.

—Dobe… ¿Cómo te fue?—

—Bien bien, por supuesto ya sabes soy el mejor— Mintió con sudor.

Sasuke rió un poco en bajo. —Seguro, porque tú eres tan inteligente— Comentó sarcásticamente.

—Teme, tú siempre tan amargo— Refunfuño.

—Oye Naruto…. ¿Recuerdas a la Sakura Haruno de la que una vez me hablaste? — Naruto asintió algo sonrojado pero asintió para que prosiga. —Emm…. Ella…. ¿Aun te gusta?

— ¿A qué viene eso teme? La verdad es que no la veo hace tiempo, es bonita pero aun que me guste o no sería imposible porque según tengo entendido ella es les- —

—Naruto… Tsunade-Sensei te llama— dijo Neji recién abriendo la puerta. —Dice que tu examen es horrible, y que rehagas la prueba ,te dará una oportunidad .

— ¡AAAH MALDICIÓN! Lo siento Sasuke tendré que volver—

—Hmp— respondió mirando cómo se iba para luego mirar a Neji quien se estaba yendo. —Hyuga… dile a tu amiguita, amante, o lo que sea que recuerde lo que le dije…—

El de ojos perlados lo observó muy enojado. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke de alguna manera se enteró de la verdad, desde que vio las miradas entre su amiga y su compañero de clase. —Así que fuiste tú ¿Eh? Eres una mierda por pegarle a una inofensiva mujer— Retó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me dé cuenta que esa tipa poco femenina sea mujer? Es una grosera y seguro es una perr- —

—Antes de hablar así de Sakura límpiate la boca— atacó enojado marchándose y dejando a Sasuke parado solo.

_

Estaba en el baño refregándose un papel de agua fría en la mejilla, aun le dolía el golpe, lo mojaba una y otra vez hasta calmar el dolor.

— ¡Sakura!— la voz de Neji la tomo de improvisto. —Sakura, ya lo sé todo, fue ese Uchiha ¿Verdad? El te golpeó, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Estás bien? Y- —

—Neji, cálmate, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi…. Y… si, fue el— Admitió con tristeza.

— ¿Y por qué te ataco así? —

—No puedo decírtelo Neji…. es complicado y algo bastante personal, tranquila, estaré bien— Sonrió falsamente, la verdad es que estaba muy amargada para ser su primer día de clases.

—Bien….— Respondió no muy convencido. —Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿De acuerdo? Y no es una elección—

—Haha, por supuesto que sí— contestó ella sonriendo y riendo, pero cuando él se fue, por fin deshizo eso mascara de niña feliz para ponerla como en realidad se sentía, derramo algunas lagrimas desquitándose, por suerte aun era hora de clases y los alumnos no venían.  
>Las horas pasaron y ya podían por fin volverse a sus respectivas casas.<p>

—Llegué— dijo Sakura con desgano. Subió a su cuarto se quitó las botas y la peluca, luego fue al baño a quitarse la falsa barba. Se cambió de ropa y bajo a almorzar. Su escuela era solo de turno mañana así que regresaba a las 12.50 a su hogar.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela Hija? — Preguntó Mebuki — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mejilla derecha? Esta muy roja… ¿Alguien te hizo daño en esa escuela que vas?

—Ma… es la misma escuela, ya te conté como son las cosas, tranquila no sucedió nada solo un pequeño problemita—

—Sakura… no me ocultes nada o me veré obligada a hablar con tu padre— Retó. —Cariño… mira lo que te hicieron— Le tocó la mejilla y la joven se apartó.

—Ya mamá… ¿Me podrías traer la comida? ¿Por cierto, qué Hay? — Evadió el tema lo cual le funcionó.

—Tarta de atún, la que te encanta— Sonrió sacando la tarta para cortarla y darle un plato.

—Gracias ma— inmediatamente comió, bastante rápido, le encantaba la tarta de atún de su madre, pero se llenó bastante rápido. —Gracias por la comida mamá, iré a mi cuarto— Dijo ya retirándose.

—Pero Sakura tu siempre comes… — se giró pero ella ya no estaba. —Más…— Suspiro cansada, la vida de su Hija fue algo difícil y ahora lo es de nuevo, y como toda madre normal, odia que su hija sufra.

Sakura dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama echando un suspiro que tenía dentro ya por mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos y tomo el celular de la mochila abriendo el Whatsapp.

—Llegue…— Escribió esperando respuesta de alguna, claro la primera siempre fue su mejor amiga y mas charlatana, Ino.

— ¡Frente! ¿Qué tal tu primer día como Zakuro-kun? — Interrogó de manera graciosa detrás de su pequeño aparato.

—Mmm… no muy bien como esperaba…— Añadió amargamente.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? — Se preocupó. —¿Qué paso?

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? — Se sumó Hinata preocupada.

— ¿Recuerdan a Uchiha Sasuke? — Preguntó a lo que ambas afirmaron recordarlo, e ino añadió un "Grrr" -_En otra ocasión me reiría pero no en esta_—pensó Sakura. —Bien…. Es algo largo, les contaré solo les pido que guarden secreto. Tenten cuando te conectes tú también. Vio que ino y Hinata prometieron no decir nada y volvieron a preguntar preocupadas y curiosas. —Bien… al comienzo entre a aquella escuela, todo estaba tan limpio ordenado y con decoraciones incluso mejor que las nuestras… vi a un par de hombres que caminaban de la mano sonriendo y saben que los hombres no son de andar de las manitos, bueno no le di importancia. Después vi algo aun más raro, un chico dándole una nalgada a otro. Me quede estupefacta, además de que ya muchos hombres me miraban de una manera provocativa, y me daba repugnancia. Fue entonces cuando.. — Iba a nombrar a Naruto pero prefirió evadirlo por Hinata. —Fue entonces cuando un Chico intento besarme, yo lo evadí con cualquier excusa y alguien me tomó del brazo muy fuerte llevándome al baño, lastimándome el brazo ese chico era Uchiha Sasuke….. Quien es uno de los muchos chicos ahí que son… Gays…. Bueno en-. Fue interrumpida.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke es GAAAAAAY? QUE DESPERDICIO DE HOMBRE— comentó frustrada.

—Ino-chan… Sakura-chan está contando lo que pasó, y ese chico la lastimó— reprochó la tímida Hinata para que se ubique.

—Si.. lo siento mucho Sakura, no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso, ¿Te duele?—

—Si… aun que ya no tanto, en fin, el me golpeó dos veces, debido a que el chico que iba a besarme era la persona de la cual Sasuke está enamorado, o gusta, no lo sé, a la segunda vez que me golpeó mi peluca salió volando y me descubrió, ya no me pegó y creo yo que por ser mujer, pero iba a reportarme, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, por suerte me hizo caso pero me tiene amenazada, y aun que yo puedo amenazarlo, mi secreto no se compara con el suyo, lo de él no es nada malo y lo mío si.. —

—Sakura-chan, Neji-nii san no hizo nada?—

—No te preocupes Hinata en esos momentos Neji hablaba por teléfono con su madre, pero cuando se enteró estaba bastante enojado, el estará ayudándome, no te preocupes— añadió un emoticón con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, tomate una foto— pidió su mejor amiga.

—Bien.. — Sakura se tomo una foto desde el celular y la mando, tenía la mejilla bastante roja y algo hinchada, Ino y Hinata estaban preocupadísimas, pero la peli-rosa las calmo, Ino básicamente le ordenó a que se ponga un Hielo, cosa que Sakura asintió. Se despidió y fue a cumplir con la orden de Ino. Luego de tomar lo necesario subió a su cuarto otra vez y se acostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos para dormirse, antes de este acto murmuró unas palabras desconsoladas, estaba muy agotada.

—Uff… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo todo así? — murmuró finalmente y se durmió.

-  
>Dos meses pasaron desde haber entrado a la escuela, todo marchaba bien, había hecho muchos amigos y simulaba perfectamente el ser un hombre, aun así, el Uchiha seguía fulminándola con la mirada cada vez que la veía hablar con Naruto, mas solo se limitaba a mirarla, la verdad es que si no fuera por ese chico ella estaría de lo mas cómoda y tranquila, pero no con esa actitud de Sasuke para con ella, hasta hubo un momento en el que consideró arreglar las cosas, hacerle comprender que ella no trama nada, pero siquiera podía acercársele, así que optó por no hablarle.<p>

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá, estoy de salida para la escuela, adiós ¡te quiero! — Gritó Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta, no se quedó a esperar que le contestara, llegaba tarde si no salía ya.  
>Sakura corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y de milagro llego antes que el profesor, quien aun se tardaba.<p>

—Zakuro… buenos días— profirió el Hyuga.

—Buenos días Neji— Saludó en respuesta sentándose junto a él, y de paso le hizo un gesto con la mano a muchos que hacían la misma acción con ella.

—¡Zakuro!— Gritó un muy ruidoso e hiperactivo rubio con una sonrisa enorme.  
>Si, él y "zakuro" se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron. Sakura estaba pensando en revelarle su identidad pero claro por culpa del peli-negro lo mejor era no arriesgarse.<p>

—¡Naruto! Buenos días, llegaste antes que yo esta vez—

—Siiiiii, estoy siendo mucho más responsable que antes jejejejejeje, deberías aprender de mi Zakuro-chan— Profirió el rubio dándose un aire de hombre responsable.

—¿Zakuro…chan? — Preguntó algo nerviosa y con un poco de sudor, nunca le había llamado así, ¿Se habrá enterado de quien es en realidad y dice "Chan" en códigos?

—Siiiii jejejejjejeje— Rió con su típica risa alegre. —Tu rostro no es muy masculino además de que eres el más bajo de la clase—

Sakura suspiró relajándose, malentendió las cosas puesto a que alguien como Naruto no podría notar su identidad tan fácilmente, rió calmando sus tensiones. —Baka… si no fuera por que llegué aquí tu eres el mas enano jajaja— liberó mientras se relajaba cerrando unos segundos sus ojos, no tenía ni ganas de ver como Sasuke la mataba con la mirada.

—Naruto, no seas idiota y ven aquí, el profesor ya está entrando— Decretó el Uchiha con la finalidad de alejarlo de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué? Ya, ya me siento Sasuke-Teme— refunfuñó dirigiéndose a su asiento junto a Sasuke.

El profesor de lengua y literatura entró parándose junto al escritorio saludando a sus alumnos

—Buenos días Iruka-sensei— Se pararon sus alumnos en forma de respeto.

—Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento. — profirió y tomó asiento. —Bien alumnos hoy voy a darles un nuevo trabajo, el trabajo practico número uno, consistirá en hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre la discriminación en el país, sus leyes, los tipos de discriminación, hacer videos con Power Point, entrevistas de 20 preguntas a varias personas, mínimo 20 personas, luego con el profesor de computación podrán hacer el porcentaje cada pregunta, las opciones a las respuestas deben ser "si, no, o no se" ejemplo. "¿Usted cree que en el país haya mucha discriminación por la raza?" "SI" "NO" "NO SE" si la mayoría vota "SI" otros "NO" y otros "NO SE" podremos saber gracias al porcentaje que nos da la computadora que por ejemplo, el 78% de los habitantes creen que… etcétera. Tendrán un mes para finalizar este trabajo, de lo contrario su puntaje se reducirá con 2 puntos menos del puntaje real. Este trabajo se hará en equipo, y antes de que me pregunten, es un trabajo de dos personas, y los grupos fueron ya hechos por mí, los hice dependiendo en su nivel en cuanto a la materia, no los puse equilibrados como "El que menos sabe con el que más Sabe" Ya que el inteligente haría todo el trabajo por lo que me propuse a poner los equipos donde ambos estudiantes tengan un nivel aproximado— El maestro se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua y prosiguió. —Bien, ahora mismo diré los equipos— El sensei sostuvo una hoja donde tenía anotado los equipos mientras los alumnos miraban y oían con curiosidad. —Primer equipo: Izunuka Kiba y Uzumaki Naruto—  
>—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? YO CON ESTE TIPO CARA DE PERRO NO, PREFERÍA HACERLO CON OTRO COMO ZAKURO, SHIKAMARU, NEJI O EL TEME!— Reprochó el rubio disgustado, no es que se llevara con Kiba pero prefería con alguien más inteligente para tener mejor nota. —Además hará que mi nota sea más baja—<p>

—Eso debería decirlo YO— se defendió el castaño de pupilas alargadas.

—Baaah, si claro, yo soy el más inteligente aquí— Dijo el Uzumaki quien recibió miradas con sonrisas dibujadas en sus labios de forma irónica. —¿QUEEE? ES LA VERDAAD, ¡HMMM! —

—Bien, ya basta, Naruto, Kiba, los equipos no se cambiaran, así que compórtense, y no me interrumpan— Ambos alumnos guardaron silencio e Iruka prosiguió. —Segundo equipo: Aburame Shino y Sai— "Si" afirmaron a la vez. —Tercer equipo, Akimichi Chouji y Rock Lee— "Si" Respondieron.  
>… —Septimo equipo: Hyuga Neji….—<p>

Sakura empezó a sudar, rogaba por que le tocara con él.

—Y Nara Shikamaru…— Sakura y Neji estaban sorprendidos, realmente creían que estarían juntos. Sin embargo, Neji se limitó a afirmar sin queja alguna, ahora solo quedaban dos equipos, tres personas y una de ellas estaría con Sakura, será Alguno de los hermanos ¿Sabaku No Gaara o Sabaku no Kankuro? O quizás…¿Uchihas Sasuke? Sakura le daba igual cualquiera de los otros dos pero que no le tocara con Sasuke…

—Octavo y ante último equipo— Hyuga Zakuro…

La tención de Sakura y Neji estaba muy presente, incluso en Sasuke quien obviamente también deseaba cualquiera menos ella.

—Y Sabaku no Kankuro. —

—Uff… suspiraron los 3 a la vez y con bastante sudor recorriendo sus rostros—

—Bien, y el ultimo equipo es, Sabaku No….. Disculpen, hubo un error, el octavo equipo está conformado por Hyuga Zakuro y Uchiha Sasuke—

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — Exclamaron Sasuke y Zakuro.

_ 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — Exclamaron a la vez.

—Sensei… no creo que sea buena idea… es decir, yo trabajo muy bien con mi primo Neji usted sabe…— Mencionó Sakura bastante nerviosa. —Adem…—

—¡SENSEI! ¡NO! Estoy muy de acuerdo con el— Lo observó enojado. —Sería mejor cambiar de equipos… y me parece conveniente que yo trabaje con alguno de los hermanos Gaara o kankuro— Exclamaba Sasuke casi gritando.

—Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Zakuro, nunca me esperé de ustedes dos un problema tan infantil como los berrinches de Kiba y Naruto, repito, los equipos no se cambiarán, no sé qué problemas personales hayan tenido ustedes dos pero no eso no incumbe en el trabajo, déjenlo de lado, los equipos los decidí según el promedio de cada uno y quería ver como trabajaban en equipos diferentes al que ustedes mismos elegían… así que ¡LOS EQUIPOS NO SE CAMBIAN! ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO! — Reprochó Iruka.

—Disculpe Sensei— Neji se paró. —Quizás sea mejor poner a Zakuro y Sasuke en equipos diferentes… no creo que sea una bue- —

—Hyuga Neji.. Otro del cual no me esperaba en este tipo de situaciones. No me importa lo que ustedes quieran, aquí el maestro soy yo no quiero más discusiones, ¡¿entendido?! — Ordenó.

—Si….— Respondieron los tres a la vez.

—Bien, termino la Hora, pueden salir al recreo— Profirió Iruka saliendo de clases cargando sus pertenencias.  
>Los alumnos salieron menos 5, dos se los que quedaron dentro eran sasuke y sakura, ella iba a irse con Neji pero Sasuke la freno.<p>

—Oye— musitó el Uchiha.

—¿S…Si? — Preguntó algo asustada.

Sasuke se acerco hasta donde ella. —Mira, más vale que no me hagas obtener una mala nota, "ZA-KU-RO"— remarcó.

—Oye… tenemos casi el mismo nivel, no estés tan creído solo tengo dos puntos menos que tu hasta ahora— Se defendió la joven.

—Hmp… tienes suerte de trabajar con Hyuga, es simplemente eso, tus notas en otra materia como matemática no son la gran cosa, como en aquel examen diagnostico obtuviste un 7.5 y trabajabas sola, es por Neji que tie- —

—Escucha— Dijo despacio pero con furia. —Ya te dije cual era mi problema y matemática es uno de los más grandes en aquella escuela, esta materia es fácil para mí así que ya deja de hacer escándalo ¿Quieres? — reclamó despacio mientras se percataba que nadie los mirara.

—Hmp… lo que digas, solo no estorbes, uff… seguro hare yo todo el trabajo— Ella estaba a punto de interrumpirle pero él con su mano tapó su boca. —Quiero que vengas hoy a las 20:30 a mi casa, empezaremos hoy el trabajo, cuando antes lo terminemos mejor, se reducirán los días cuanto antes empecemos, así que se puntual, ah… y dame tu celular— Ordenó el de ojos negros.

—Q…. ¿Qué? es decir… ¿Hoy? Eres muy apresurado, además yo- —

—No te lo he preguntado, dame tu número y ahora te daré el mío y mi dirección, ¿entendido?—

—…. Bien— Sakura le paso su número y el suyo junto con su dirección, la verdad es que ella planeaba tomarse el día libre y seguro tendrá que ir siempre a su casa hasta terminar ese largo trabajo, ni sabe por qué razón tiene que ser tan apresurado, pero ya no importa tendrá que cumplir con su capricho.

—Hmp… yo soy quien debería quejarme, tendré que traer a una mujer a mi casa…—

—Y ¿Por qué tienes que decidirlo todo tu? 20:30 es algo tarde ¿No crees? —

—Deja de hacer escándalo, te esperare y espero que no te retrases— Gruñó dejándola sola retirándose.

—Agh…—

—Sakura… ¿Te hizo algo ese maricón? Estuve observando pero no llegue a escuchar…—

—Tranquilo— Sonrió. —Todo está en orden, solo iré a su casa en la noche empezaremos el trabajo para terminarlo cuanto antes— Comentó.

—Ese Uchiha siempre tan apresurado— Musitó fastidiado.

— ¿Alguna vez trabajaste con él? — curioseó la chica.

—Si… no me quejo de los resultados pero es muy acelerado, no tienes rato libre— Comentó con una mueca de fastidio.

Sakura trago saliva nerviosa. —Bien... podre hacerlo, iré al recreo a encontrarme con las chicas, ¿Vienes? —

—Oye oye… estaré en una escuela donde la mayoría son gays pero yo no— Bromeó. —Jeje, iré con Tenten— Dijo despidiéndose de ella y se alejaban yéndose a buscar a quienes serían sus acompañantes en el recreo.

-

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de retirarse, los alumnos recogían sus pertenencias y se marchaban, cada vez eran menos los que quedaban.

—Zakuro, adios— Saludaron Naruto y Sai.

—Adios Zakuro— Saludó el "primo"

—Nos vemos— Dijo ella también a punto de irse.

—Oye "zakuro"... — nombró el Uchiha provocando que ella virara su cabeza para mirarlo interrogante.

—20:30— recordó. —Espero que seas puntual.

—Bien, ya ya, no tienes que estar recordándomelo— Protestó la Haruno yéndose.

—Hmp… adiós— Se retiró dándose la vuelta y dejándola sola en el aula. Ya todos se habían ido.

—Pff… este chico enserio me detesta, a veces se pone insoportable— Refunfuñó una ya fastidiada Sakura con el seño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no entiende que no quiero nada con nadie? Se persigue mucho… debería irse a un psicólogo— Murmuró para sí misma.  
>Cogió su mochila y se dispuso a irse a su casa, tenía ganas de comer y dormir un buen rato pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer ya que su tiempo era limitado.<br>Caminó hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y entró, estaba algo agotado que solo empujó la puerta hasta que esta se cerró fuertemente por el brusco movimiento de Sakura, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para poder estar sin que se generen pleitos.

—Mama, ya llegué— Gritó yendo a su cuarto sin esperar alguna respuesta ya que estaba bastante apurada, tenía hambre pero primero tenía que cambiarse, limpiarse y realizar la misma rutina de siempre al llegar del colegio. Dejo su mochila en la cama para luego dirigirse al baño.

—Uff…. Esto ya es algo estresante y lo peor que me podía pasar es hacer equipo con este chico— Se hablaba a si misma mirándose al espejo mientras se quitaba la falsa barba hecha con maquillaje y a la vez una barba falsa que tenía por si alguien se atreviera a tocarla, ella ya estaba prevenida para que nadie sospeche. Su estomago crujía y daba gracias que no había nadie allí para oírlo, es algo vergonzoso. Cuando terminó, rápidamente fue dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, había ya un plato de comida preparado, fideos con manteca y queso, sus favoritos, se sentó, agradeció por la comida y prácticamente se devoró el plato, estaba muy hambrienta y no estaba en condiciones de actuar con buenos modales, el hambre la vencía. Cuando por fin su barriga le reclamaba que ya estaba llena, se tomó su tiempo mirando una película que pasaban en la TV, un buen rato, un largo rato la verdad es que ni se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado dos horas, tenía cosas que hacer, cuando terminó la película, se fue corriendo velozmente hacia su cuarto y se preparo la ropa… Claro, iría con ropa normal después de todo, el ya sabía que ella era mujer, esa era una gran ventaja de tenerlo de equipo no tendría que pasar por el mismo estrés que en la escuela. Se fue al baño, dejo la ropa que se preparó en un banquillo y rápidamente entro a la relajante ducha, el agua caliente y el vapor le calmaba el estrés de los últimos días y ayudaba a que pudiera mentalizarse en como actuara con Sasuke y como seguramente se ocasionarían problemas. Estuvo media Hora en la ducha, era temprano aun, tenía tiempo de sobra, eran apenas las 16:38. Salió al fin con una toalla en la cabeza y un toallón cubriéndose el cuerpo, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y agarrar su uniforme para luego ir al cuarto de lavado de su casa y poner a lavarlo. Una vez hecho esto regresó al baño, se quitó la toalla y se dispuso a desenredar su muy enredado cabello. Tardo un buen rato, 15 minutos, y agradeció no tener el cabello muy largo, de ser así tardaría una hora. Cuando finalizó, tiró los restos de cabello rosado en la basura de al lado del inodoro, lavó el cepillo y agarró el secador de pelo. Por fin seco, pudo quitarse el toallón del cuerpo y por fin vestirse. No se puso nada del otro mundo, un vestido común apenas le marcaba su cintura, caía hasta arriba de las rodillas, por lo que no era ni muy largo ni muy corto. El escote no mostraba nada, era un escote redondeado que cubría sus no muy grandes pechos. No tenía mangas, era un día muy caluroso para estar con manga larga o manga ¾. Se puso unas sandalias bastante cómodas para caminar, y el cabello se lo ató dejando unos mechones caer en cada lado de su rostro. Se colocó algo de desodorante y perfume como siempre olía a flores de cerezo. Miró al espejo, sonrió y suspiró.

—Ufff…. Debo relajarme, espero que todo salga bien— Se alentó a sí misma, acomodando el baño para dejarlo ordenado como antes. Regresó a su cuarto, y se encontró con varios mensajes de Whatsapp, dos de Hinata, y cinco de Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué rayos le pasara ahora? Espero que no me venga con discusiones nuevas— Rogaba al celular como si este fuera una persona la cual la escuchaba.

Tomó el celular, primero abrió el de Hinata que decía:  
>1—Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás? n.n—<br>2—¿Te gustaría vernos hoy para tomar un helado? —

Sakura sintió bronca, en vez de poder ir con ella tenía que ir con este chico a hacer un trabajo de la escuela, si no fuera tan apresurado….

—Lo siento Hinata— Se lamentó. —Tendré que ir a hacer unos trabajos practicos en la casa de un compañero, pero mañana nos veremos en el recreto, te lo prometo, te amo— Respondió muy amargada, a lo que su novia respondió apenas ella le había contestado.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan no hay problema ¡esfuérzate! También te amo— Animó.

Termino de Leer la conversación y abrió el de Sasuke con algo de nervios.

1—Oye—  
>2—Es importante que traigas tu uniforme aquí—<br>3—Te quedaras a dormir, ¿De acuerdo?  
>4—¿Podrías responder más rápido maldición? No tengo todo el dia.<br>5—Hmpp…—

—Hmpp…. ¿¡HMPP!? Ese monosílabo lo dice para todo, e incluso ¿TIENE QUE ESCRIBIRLO? ¡Ugh! — vociferó la Haruno algo hartada. Paso el hmp por alto y se centró en lo anterior, pero esperen, ¿Cómo que a dormir? ¿Acaso el decidiría todo? ¿Qué hay de ella? Ya había puesto su uniforme a lavar.

—¿Es enserio? — marcó las teclas del celular con tanta furia que de milagro no se rompen. —Puse mi uniforme a lavar ya, ¿para qué quieres que duerma allí? ¿Cuánto quieres estar trabajando? — Llenó de preguntas.

—Hasta la 1.00 y luego dormiremos, aun que seas una tonta tampoco soy tan poco hombre para dejar que te vuelvas sola a esas altas horas... — Contestó el Uchiha.

Sakura solo suspiro, después de todo no era tan malo, eso fue algo caballeroso de su parte y sabía que ese chico era bastante apresurado. Pero tendría que arreglárselas para que la ropa se seque un poco al menos.

—Bien… — Respondió rendida. —Dormir allí— Finalizó.

Fue al cuarto de lavados, el Lavarropas ya había cumplido con su trabajo, ella quitó solo el uniforme dejando lo demás dentro, estaba apurada, la hora pasaba y se lamentaba no haber comprado un secarropas, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, subió al baño tomó el secador de pelo, rápidamente fue a su cuarto colocando su uniforme en unas perchas y prendió el secador de pelo muy caliente para que se seque al menos un poco. Estuvo 40 minutos para secar ambas prendas, no del todo pero al menos ya no estaban tan mojadas. Tomó dos bolsas, una para poner los zapatos y la barba junto con los maquillajes, otra con el uniforme, y la mochila. Las horas pasaron rápido, eran las 19.55 y ella salió cargada a esperar el bus/colectivo que la lleve hasta la casa de Sasuke, por suerte a esas horas no venía cargado de gente y viajaría sentada.  
>El viaje hasta la casa donde el chico vivía fue bastante largo, pero llego bastante puntual, ya que eran las 20:25. Al bajar del colectivo, este la dejo en la misma cuadra.<p>

—1230... 1232…. 1234… 1236…. Aquí es…. 1238— Se dijo para si misma. —Bien… tranquila, empecemos todo de nuevo, solo debes calmarte y decirle que no desea nada de peleas, y que todo comience como si recién empiecen a conocerse, si, eso sería lo mejor.— Tocó el timbre algo dudosa justo 20:30.

—¿Si? — Preguntaron del otro lado.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? — Preguntó entre dudas.

—El mismo… ¿Quién es? —

—Haruno Sakura— respondió ya calmada al saber que no se equivocó.  
>—Ah…. Enseguida bajo— Contestó indiferente.<p>

Sasuke parece haberse tomado su tiempo, ya que estando en el primer piso y tardarse 5 minutos…. Sin embargo Sakura lo espero, aun estando fastidiada, pero tendría que fingir.  
>Sasuke abrió la puerta del edificio dejándola pasar, si no fuera por su cabello rosa que ya una vez, no la distinguiría, ya que solía verla como hombre. Sin embargo la miro indiferente.<p>

—Pasa…— invitó

—Si… te has tomado tu tiempo ¿eh? — Comentó simulando simpatía.

" Hmp" Fue lo que soltó, su típico monosílabo, cosa que hizo que la Inner de Sakura se enfade, y provocando así una sonrisa falsa con unas pequeñas venas mostrándose en su frente aun que muy poco tiempo, ya que cuando entraron al interior, Sakura se quedo bastante maravillada, la casa era muy hermosa, a primera vista y recién entrando. Al entrar vio una enorme cocina con una mesa y 5 sillas alrededor, una heladera, armarios, el horno, todo se veía hermoso.

—Ven…— Señaló el pequeño pasillo por el que empezó a caminar, llegaron al living, había un sofá verde oliva, las pareces eran color crema, allí había también una mesa con 6 sillas que combinaban con los muebles del mismo color, un crema más oscuro que las paredes, cerca del sofá había una mesita de centro transparentada con patas negras. Subieron unas escaleras, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo en donde habían unas cuantas puertas, dos de un lado y dos del otro. Sasuke abrió una de las puertas entrando a una habitación con una cama matrimonial en la cual estaban sus pertenencias escolares. También había una mesita de noche de cada lado de la cama, un enorme armario, una Laptop, una PC con dos sillas de computadora, una parecía ser algo vieja, y un pequeño balcón que mostraba una hermosa vista. Ya a esa hora la noche había caído casi por completo y se podían apreciar la estrellada noche, Sakura se quedo maravillada observando la hermosa vista del balcón hasta que el la interrumpió.

—Oye…. Niña— Llamó. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer…deja tus cosas en la cama—

—Vale… por cierto… mi nombre es Sakura, no niña, jeje— soltó una risa sarcástica ya bastante fastidiada. —Por algo las personas tenemos nombre—

—Hmp… ya siéntate— Ordenó.

Sakura de mala gana acató la orden y se sentó en la silla desocupada. Antes de comenzar a trabajar ella le ofreció empezar todo de nuevo, sin peleas ni discusiones para llevarse bien o al menos estar neutrales pero par a su poca suerte Sasuke solo le devolvió como respuesta su típico monosílabo lo cual hizo que la Sakura interna estallara, ella se mantuvo tranquila a excepción de su mandíbula la cual la presionaba con fuerza rechinando sus dientes, tenía la mandíbula tensa, Sasuke lo notó pero no hizo nada.

—Lo primero que deberíamos buscar son tipos de discriminación, ¿Verdad? — interrogó la peli-rosa.

Sasuke sin mirarla y encendiendo la computador y el monitor respondió—Si… buscaremos todos los tipos de discriminación, luego haremos entrevistas a personas que fueron discriminadas, generalmente suelen pasar en el ámbito laboral, hay razones por las cuales muchas personas tienen dificultades al conseguir trabajo y más que por defectos comunes y corrientes es por algo en particular y mas allá de un simple defecto, por ser negro, por ser mujer, por ser anciano, homosexual, entre otras razones, por lo que las entrevistas serían mejor hacerlas tomadas desde un ámbito laboral pero claro no será lo único, además de que hay muchas cosas por hacer, primero veremos todos los tipos de discriminación, Luego buscaremos dos casos de cada tipo en el internet, luego veremos las leyes de defensa ante estos problemas que hay en la sociedad, luego haremos una entrevista en video a la gente en la calle sobre su opinión con los prejuicios y discriminación y cómo influye en la sociedad, estos videos los pasaremos a la computadora y veremos cómo lo organizamos para acomodarlo en el Power Point. También haremos algunas encuestas y como dijo el profesor, con ayuda del docente de computación, veremos que conclusión y porcentaje saldrá de todo esto, y daremos nuestra opinión, y si encontramos gente personalmente—

La pobre estudiante solo asintió, estaba algo mareada de tanto hablar sin pausas. —Ya veo... lo tienes todo organizado ya— Comentó con una simpatía algo forzada.

Sasuke no respondió ni siquiera con un gesto, solo abrió Google Chrome y navegó buscando tipos de discrimina, lo primero que fue de las cosas que más le da bronca. "Discriminación por la homosexualidad".

—Sakura— Nombró por primera vez. —traeme de ese cajón el estuche de anteojos para computadora— Ordenó señalando aquella mesita de luz donde habían dos pequeños cajones.

Ella obedeció insultándolo mentalmente por no dirigirse con respeto y preguntarle en vez de ordenarle, bastante que ella tenía que viajar a su casa en colectivo. Cuando llego a la mesita de luz no sabía si era el cajón de arriba o el de abajo, por lo que primero abrió el de arriba, y si no sería el de abajo, ¿Verdad? Sakura abrió el cajón y se quedo algo estupefacta con los ojos en blanco y una expresión de asco y sorpresa a la vez. Vio una revista que al parecer habían modelos hombres en cuero, una revista para mujeres heterosexuales, o…. gays…  
>Sasuke mientras leía aquel resumen le peguntó a ella por qué se tardaba tanto, ella no respondió por lo que él viro su cabeza, y notó que abrió el cajón equivocado.<p>

—¡Mierda! — Exclamó con un muy leve sonrojo abandonando la silla para dirigirse a ella. ¿Qué no entiendes lo que te señalo? — Gruñió el Uchiha avergonzado aun que simulándolo.

—No… no… yo…. ESPERA ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE VEA EXACTAMENTE DONDE SEÑALASTE? ¡SE ENTENDIÓ QUE SEÑALASTE A LA MESITA PERO NO CUAL CAJÓN! — Contraatacó la de ojos verdes con unas sonrosadas mejillas por la situación y con los ojos en blanco.

—Hmp, no puedes hacer las cosas bien, si si… ya sabes de mis preferencias sexuales, deja de hacer ya escándalo por una revista no es tanto de que asombrarse cambia esa cara de asco de una vez— Vociferó abriendo el mismo el segundo cajón tomando el estuche de anteojos y regresó a su asiento. —Ven y siéntate, ya leí gran una parte, léelo tú también—

Sakura acatando la orden se arrimó a su asiento, lo primero en lo que reparó fue en el titulo: **La discriminación por la homosexualidad**.  
>—Vaya…. Mira que tema fue el primer tipo que elegiste, que casual… digo por lo que acab- — Sasuke no la dejo continuar.<p>

—¿Eres tonta o solo quieres molestar? Seguramente eres de esas personas con prejuicios… necesitas pegarte una lectura— Protestó con despecho, a lo que Sakura enarcó una ceja observándolo para luego mirar a la pantalla soltando un corto suspiro.

—Creo que tú eres el de los prejuicios…. Sasuke— Profirió con algo de amargura y una leve sonrisa, los papeles cambiaron y esta vez era él quien la observaba con una ceja enarcada.

—-¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió.

—Se supone que te molesta que te juzguen sin conocerte ¿verdad? O por el hecho de ser homosexual, ¿No? — Ella no lo miraba, pero sabía que el si lo hacía y permanecía en silencio esperando a que continúe. —Bien…. La cuestión es— La Haruno pauso un momento para mirarlo y formar una sonrisa en su rostro. —No tienes idea cuan identificada me siento con esto— Sasuke cambio su mueca de curiosidad a una aun con mayor curiosidad, ella volteó mirando a la pantalla quitándole el mouse sin embargo el se la quedo viendo unos segundos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que quiso decir, pero ella le apartó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿No eras tú el que quería que no me atrasara? — Escarneció con tono irónico, lo que hizo que Sasuke concentre su vista a la pantalla, aun que siguió pensando en lo que su compañera le acababa de decir, sin embargo eso entro por un oído y salió por el otro logrando concentrarse en el trabajo ignorando el tema anterior.

Eran ya las 21:45 cuando el hambre se hizo presente en ambos, por lo que se dirigieron a la cocina, al bajar las escaleras, vio un porta retrato el cual no podía apreciarse la imagen ya que estaba caído por alguna razón, ella se aproximo para acomodarlo, al tomarlo vio la imagen donde se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos negros, igual a Sasuke, a su lado había un apuesto hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros, apenas un poco mas delante de ellos habían dos niños de distintas edades, uno tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, ojos ónix y cabello negro más claro que el de Sasuke, por último, había un niño el cual parecía ser Sasuke, no parecía, era. Entonces calló en cuenta de que hasta ahora no encontró a ningún familiar presente a estas horas, y dado el horario ya no era uno de trabajo a menos que sean trabajadores nocturnos o vaya a saber qué.  
>Sasuke quien estaba en la cocina y preparó dos platos de pollo con papas se dirigió al living para ver la razón por la cual la chica no lo había seguido.<p>

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó cortándole los pensamientos. —Ve a la cocina— Mandó  
>—Si…— Contestó dejando el retrato parado, al desaparecer entrando la cocina Sasuke bajo el cuadro, e imitó a la peli-rosa caminando hasta la cocina.<p>

Ambos ya habían terminado de comer, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, sin embargo, no era para nada incomodo, el silencio desapareció cuando la de ojos verdes decidió a entablar una conversación.

— ¿Y tu familia? — indagó.

—…— Sin respuesta.

—Ya veo…. ¿Vives solo? Eres algo joven para eso ¿No? Mi madre no me dejaría vivir sola hasta uff…. Como te envidió haha— Simpatizó.

Sasuke la miro fríamente. —Tsk…No sabes lo que dices— Recriminó tomando los platos y ponerlos en remojo para luego lavarlos. Sakura lo miró intrigada, quería saber más, no sabía por qué, pero ese chico era tan cerrado que parecía un libro bajo 7 llaves, siempre en la clase lo nota con expresiones indiferentes o perdido en sus pensamientos, lo único que sabía de él es que era un homosexual enamorado de Naruto y ya. Por alguna razón se impulso a hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Es genial vivir sin que te estén llamando a cada rato persiguiéndose de que algo te pasó o que te secuestraron o- —

—¡¿Quiéres callarte?! — Vociferó Sasuke con una mirada tan fría que intimido a Sakura por completo, dejándola desorientada. Sasuke notó su expresión de susto y se calmó, un poco.  
>—Lava tus cosas— dirigió.<p>

—…..Claro…— enseguida fue a lavar lo que utilizo. De repente se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, quizás el si disfrutaba de esa preocupación excesiva de los padres, además pensándolo bien, no podía vivir solo, había una cama matrimonial allí donde trabajaron por lo que seguramente allí dormían sus padres.

Ya habían trabajado bastante buscando información, mañana conseguirían empezar a organizarse mejor, resumir las cosas que leyeron y volver a releerlas por si acaso, pero ahora ya era horario de dormir, Sasuke apagó la computadora, miró a Sakura por un segundo y se quito la camisa, desorientando a Sakura.

—¿Q…Qué haces? — Preguntó algo avergonzada y atemorizada, es decir, sabía que el tiraba para el otro lado, pero o sea… ¿Por qué se desvestía ante ella justo allí?

—No duermo con camisa— Informó.

Sakura se volteó. —Pues ¿Por qué no esperas y te cambias en tu cuarto? —

—Estoy en mi cuarto— Respondió acostándose en la cama.  
>— ¿Duermes aquí? Pero este es un cuarto matrimonial…— profirió muy confundida.<p>

—Si... este es mi cuarto, tu ve a dormir en el sofá de abajo, allí hay un armario cerca con una frazada para cubrirte— Informó dándose la vuelta abrazando la almohada. —Ah, y apaga la luz—

Sakura algo cabreada apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y empezó a refunfuñar mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Por favor y yo que pensé que al menos tenía algo de caballerosidad por no dejarme volver sola, ¡Ja! ¡Tonta! Esperen, ¡NO! El es el tonto, pff— refunfuñaba mientras tomaba la frazada para luego acostarse, tardo unos 20 minutos en dormirse, ya que dormir en un espacio pequeño sin poder moverse y acomodarse bien era bastante incomodo, hasta que el sueño la invadió y cayó en el estado inconsciente que el sueño le deparaba.

_

Puff, tener que trabajar con esa chica sería insoportable, esperaba cualquier otra pareja menos ella, pero así son las cosas, estaba preparando la comida para dos personas, el cocinaba delicioso. Unas horas más tarde ella llego y comenzaron con su trabajo, verla era ¡tan molesto! Que tuvo que pasar una situación vergonzosa al ver que abrió un cajón equivocado que revelaban cosas intimas que él veía, como su revista de modelos hombres que eran muy sexys con las cuales a veces se masturbaba, si, el amaba a Naruto, pero sus hormonas también se despertaban por otros hombres, claro que no tendría una de mujeres, le daba repugnancia, seguramente esta chica Sakura sería una homofóbica por su expresión de asco, y querría acostarse con él como toda perra que se le cruza para hablarle, aun que él las ignorara, eso lo averiguaría luego, ahora deberían trabajar. El la obligó a sentarse, y le dijo algo sobre los prejuicios, cosa que recibió una respuesta inesperada. ¿El es el de los prejuicios? Por favor ya bastante harto esta con que no pudo conseguir un pequeño trabajo por ser Homosexual, pero algo aun más inesperado expulso ella de su pequeña boca: "No tienes idea cuan identificada me siento con esto" Eso lo dejo pensativo, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Ella identificada? ¿Por qué? Seguramente trataba de hacerse la guay o algo así para impresionarle, no sabía por qué pero se la quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que ella le recordó que él mismo era el que no quería atrasarse, por lo que por primera vez le dio la razón.  
>En el rato de descanso aprovecharon para comer, ella le invadió de preguntas molestas e incomodas, no quería hablar de su familia en esos instantes, ya bastante tiene con su pasado, son pocas veces las que él se relaja sin pensar en su oscuro pasado, incluso si los estudios eran aburridos, eso ayudaba a olvidar un poco, pero ella le recordó eso a la hora de comer, razón suficiente para quitarle el hambre antes de servirse otro plato.<br>Mas tarde trabajaron tanto que ya estaban algo agotados, además de que era la 1.00 AM, hora de dormir. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó en averiguar y casi diría confirmar que ella era de esas perras que se le tiran encima, por lo que no esperó para decirle que duerma en el sofá, se quitó la camisa quedando en cuero, miró su reacción esperando que fuera de esas que babean y se aprietan las piernas, pero ella solo se dispuso a voltearse, nada de baba ni piernas apretándose, cosa que le pareció extraño pero eso le molestó aun mas, quizás ellas realmente quiera a Naruto, eso sería aun peor ya que el gusta de ella, o siente una atracción, no lo sabe, pero eso le preocupó y molesto. Al final le dijo que vaya a dormir al sofá de abajo, para luego caer rendido en el sueño después de que ella se retirara y apagara la luz.

El despertador sonó, Sasuke se levanto y fue al baño a hacer sus cosas, tardo menos de 10 minutos en arreglarse, bajó dispuesto a despertar a la chica, pero ella no estaba en el sofá. Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, sin embargo este ya estaba preparado, al parecer fue Sakura quien lo preparo, ya que ella se encontraba cambiada con su disfraz de estudiante.

—Siéntate— Dijo "Zakuro" con una calida sonrisa señalando la silla como si de su casa se tratara, él la miro algo pasmado, pero luego se sentó y desayuno con a ella. Inconsciente mente sonrió, tenía mucho tiempo desde que recibía un desayuno tan bien preparado como ese, sintió por primera vez algo que lo llenaba después de tanto tiempo. Sakura lo miró sonreír mientras comía una galleta, como si se preguntara por qué esta tan feliz.  
>Ni bien terminaron de desayunar, abandonaron la casa para tomar un Taxi.<p>

—Espera…. C… creo que no traje la plata suficiente para pagarlo, yo ire en co- —

—Sube— obligó. —Yo te lo pagaré— Solucionó el uchiha.

Ella se le quedo mirando unos momentos, luego sonrió y entro al auto. —Gracias— Susurró.

Sasuke subió después de ella, pagó el taxi, y cuando llegaron se dirigieron directamente a su aula, como siempre, sasuke llega bastante temprano, por lo que cuando llegaron habían pocas personas.

—¡Teme! — Gritó Naruto recién llegando, por lo que Sasuke volteó.

—Naruto… ¿Cómo tienes tanta energía a esta hora? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Generalmente no las hacía pero por Naruto las ha hecho inconscientemente algunas veces.

—No es que yo tenga tanta energía, tu eres un amargado teme— Contestó bromeando.

Sasuke rió, y luego oyó como Naruto volteó a ver hacia la dirección de aquella chica disfrasada.

—¡Zakuro-chan! — Saludó agitando su mano. Esta viró su cabeza, y le sonrió imitando el gesto de su mano. Naruto se veía algo sonrojado y riendo como un estúpido nervioso.

Sasuke eliminó la sonrisa de su cara cuando lo vio. —Tsk…. Siéntate ya, dobe— Ordenó empujándolo hacia la dirección de su asiento.  
>El tiempo pasó, los alumnos faltantes ya habían arribado, el profesor igual, las clases para el no se le hacían divertidas, pero los deberes le hacían despejarse algunas veces de algunos recuerdos que involuntariamente le aparecían en su cabeza. Además… también estaba Naruto… ese chico estaba igual de solo que él, no podía dejar de prestarle atención desde la primaria, el siempre quería llamar la atención para no estar solo, Sasuke comprendía perfectamente su dolor, sin embargo, el no hacía lo que Naruto, ese chico además de tener una buena fuerza de voluntad, de alguna manera era más fuerte, se arriesgaba a tener lazos que nunca tuvo, y que quizás pueda perderlo como a él le pasó, aun así, eso no impidió que formaran lazos, ya que Naruto mismo empezó a hablarle, ellos se comprendían entre ellos sobre el dolor de la soledad, y por primera ver Sasuke no se sentía tan solo. Eso era una motivación para ir a la escuela. Aun así, durante las horas de clase se mantuvo al tanto de cómo Naruto miraba repentinamente a Sakura, y como está al sentirse observada correspondía con una sonrisa, acción que empezaba a incomodarle. El timbre al fin sonó, los alumnos no salieron hasta que el profesor saludó y se retiró.<p>

— ¡Teme! ¿Saldrás al recreo? — Preguntó el rubio.

—No… debo completar los apuntes de la clase antes de olvidarlos— Respondió Sasuke, que aun permanecía sentado y escribiendo en su carpeta.

—Bien bien… nos vemos luego— Saludó Naruto saliendo del aula. De repente el celular del rubio se oyó sonar, este lo contesto. Lo único que se escuchó por parte del rubio fue "aaaah eres tú, ¡Hola!", luego de eso, la voz de Naruto se fue perdiendo, pero otra voz se hizo notar.

—Hola, escucha, ¿nos encontramos en donde ya sabes?— Habló una peli-rosa con su celular en mano. —Perfecto, te amo, enseguida voy— Cortó su celular.  
>Sasuke, muy suspicaz, le pareció extraño, se le vino la idea loca de que ella y Naruto… ¡NO! Si ellos están en la misma clase, ¿Para qué….? Pero quizás justamente para disimular, no importaba que, si era con él o no tenía que seguirla. Además, el único celular que sonó fue el de Naruto por lo que Sakura había llamado. La vio salir, y dejo los apuntes para después, luego se los pediría a Shikamaru, ahora tenía que seguirla. La vio caminar tranquilamente hasta un baño, que al parecer, era de los viejos a los que nadie entraba. Ella había entrado, obviamente antes de entrar se fijó en que nadie esté cerca, para su suerte ella no lo vio, el estaba algo alejado, pero cuando ella entró, rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta, posó su oreja sobre la puerta y pudo oír un sonido de besuqueos.<br>¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella quería a Naruto, no a él! ¡Fingió venir a esta escuela por estudios! Si como no… ¡Ahora vería con quien se metió! Con gran brusquedad abrió la puerta, que milagrosamente no se rompió.

—¡TUUUUUU! LO SABÍ…..— Al ver la imagen que tenía delante suyo le dio repugnancia, pero más un gran asombro y quedo boquiabierta, estuvo teniendo una idea equivocada todo este tiempo. Ambas mujeres que se estaban besando, se separaron con brusquedad y susto por el repentino acto de aquel chico. De repente el recordó algunas frases.  
><em><br>"Creo que tú eres el de los prejuicios…. Sasuke"  
>"Se supone que te molesta que te juzguen sin conocerte ¿verdad? O por el hecho de ser homosexual, ¿No?"<em>_  
><em>_"No tienes idea cuan identificada me siento con esto"  
><em>_"La __verdad es que no la veo hace tiempo, es bonita pero aun que me guste o no sería imposible porque según tengo entendido ella es les-"_

—Ella es… lesbiana…..— Murmuró con asombro mientas las chicas aun lo miraban aturdidas, y así se quedaron en su lugar los tres por un pequeño rato._  
><em> 


End file.
